le yaoi dont vous êtes le héros 2,0
by Lilisu
Summary: Un petit jeu si vous vous ennuyez une triste soirée d'août ou de septembre ou d'un autre mois. Encore une connerie en barre qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les gens aiment mes conneries... Servez-vous, c'est presque gratuit. (bah oui, tout le monde aime les reviews!)


_Bonjour tout le monde! Il est rare que j'écrive deux conneries à la suite, mais voilà, c'est arrivé... Enjoy!_

Le yaoi dont vous êtes le héros 2.0

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire, c'est juste un jeu. Je vais vous donner un texte à trous et vous n'aurez plus qu'à le remplir avec vos choix personnels en suivant les propositions, heu...proposées. Très français, tout ça, vraiment... Ayez l'amabilité de me montrer vos résultats, moi aussi, j'ai envie de rigoler un coup! Et interdiction formelle de tricher!

Bref.

Cher(chère) (la dernière personne à qui vous avez parlé),

Je t'écris pour t'annoncer que (1) (2). Je sais, ça fait un choc, mais il y a pire. Sache que (3) sort avec (4) et que (5) (6). En plus, Shô Tucker a eu une aventure avec (7). Je ne sais pas quoi penser. En plus, j'ai peur que (8)(9)et (10). Si jamais tu vois (11), dis-lui que (12). Je ne sais pas si ça lui fera plaisir, mais tant pis, je prends le risque. A plus!

(13),

Ton (ta) dévoué(e) (votre pseudo).

Propositions:

(1)Quelle est la couleur de vos cheveux?

Blonds: Edward

Bruns: Rose

Blancs: King Bradley

Noirs: Ton père

Gris: Grumman

Vous n'en avez pas(chacun son truc): Alex Louis Armstrong

Autres (vert caca d'oie, bleu Bic ou rouge sucette à la fraise): Envy

Quoi? vous ne croyiez quand-même pas que c'était sa couleur naturelle?!

(2)La couleur de votre T-shirt?

Rouge: fait des courses cyclistes.

Jaune: a trouvé un gode dans son grenier.

Vert: s'est marié(e) avec un ananas.

Noir: est sataniste.

Gris: a couché avec un singe.

Violet: a reniflé tes culottes.

Mauve: s'est déshabillé dans mon salon et j'ai aimé ça.

Rose: est une bête de sexe.

Bleu: est dingue de Lust.

Multicolore: est homosexuel(le)

Orange: se déguise en Homer Simpson à ses heures perdues.

Autres: a gagné un strip poker face à Garfiel.

Vous n'en portez pas: espèce de pervers! reportez-vous à "autres", na!

(3)La couleur de vos yeux

Verts: Alphonse

Mauves: Un chimpanzé

Noisette: Une banane

Marron: Ma grand-mère

Bleus: Riza

Gris: Pinako

Noirs: Olivia

Ambrés: Yoki

Rouges (vous êtes albinos?): Armette (la sœur d'Alex et Olivia)

(4) votre humeur:

Orageuse: Voldemort.

Happy: Happy (dans Fairy Tail au cas où vous ne connaitriez pas).

Calme: George Clooney.

Triste/déprimée: Undertaker (le lutteur ou l'entrepreneur de pompes funèbres, c'est comme vous voulez)

Satisfait: Grand-mère Feuillage.

In love: Grell Sutcliff.

Mort de fatigue: Uchiwa Sasuke.

(5) Votre mois de naissance:

Janvier: Edward a couché avec

Février: Ma sœur a kidnappé

Mars: Une musaraigne apprend à coudre avec

Avril: Un mandrill (ça rime avec le mois, c'est pour ça) a chié sur

Mai: Den a enterré

Juin: Black Hayate a mordu

Juillet: Damon Salvatore a été tué par

Août: Greed s'est déshabillé pour

Septembre: Gluttony a sauté sur

Octobre: Dante veut prendre le corps de

Novembre: Father a dormi avec

Décembre: le Père Noël a voulu rendre Ed plus grand mais n'a pas pu à cause de

(6) Votre signe astrologique:

Bélier: Sloth

Taureau: Alphonse

Gémeaux: Selim

Cancer: une poule

Lion: un palmier

Vierge: un haricot

Balance: Mme Christmas

Scorpion: Hohenheim

Sagittaire: Johnny Depp

Capricorne: Megan Fox

Verseau: Kimblee

Poisson: Lin

(7) Votre plat préféré:

Le chocolat: Envy

Les pâtes: Edward

La salade: Izumi

Les escargots à l'ail: Barry the Chopper

Le couscous: Scar

La bouffe asiatique: Ranfan

Le pâté de lapin: Gluttony

(8)votre animal de compagnie:

Aucun: Wrath

Chat: Sebastian Michaelis

Chien: Sakura (la gourde aux cheveux roses, là)

Octodon (sisi, ça existe!): Hamtaro

Rongeur quelconque: Naruto (il vous fait aussi penser à un rongeur?)

Poisson: Ariel (la petite sirène)

Autres: Hatsune Miku

(9)La couleur de votre pantalon/jupe/robe:

Vous n'en portez pas( Oo): ... tente de détruire le monde

Couleurs chaudes: (rouge, orange, jaune...): tue ma voisine

Couleurs froides: viole mon chat

Noir/Gris: vole un stylo dans un supermarché

Blanc/autres...: ressuscite Adolf Hitler

(10)La couleur de vos sous-vêtements:

Vous n'en portez pas (allez vous habiller que diable!): réussisse.

Couleur chaude: en fasse de la saucisse.

Couleur froide: Le (la) revende au marché noir.

Noir, gris: s'en serve pour assommer l'auteur de cette fic pourrie.

Blanc/autres...:le(la)mette au congélateur.

(11) la couleur de votre ordinateur:

Noir: Envy.

Blanc: Sirius Black.

Gris: Steve Jobs.

Autres...: Dark Vador.

(12) l'âge de votre mère:

25-30 ans (ouaaaah!): je l'aime encore.

30-35: je le hais.

35-40: je ne veux plus le voir de ma vie.

40-45: je veux le voir mangé par une tortue ninja.

45-50: je veux le voir dans mon lit, nu...

50-55: je trouve qu'il ressemble à un méchant de série Z.

55-60: je le trouve trop seicksyh!

60-65: je suis enceinte de lui.

65-70: j'attends toujours mes vingt milles balles!

70-75 (tout est possible!): s'il cherche son slip tête de mort, c'est moi qui l'ai. Il est sur Ebay à 2000 dollars.

75-80: s'il veut encore de moi, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller...

80-85 (et si on arrêtait là?): si il a retrouvé un dentier, c'est sans doute le mien. Merci de me le rendre en seul morceau.

(13)Votre fête préférée:

Le jour de l'An: Va mourir

Noël: Ton copain t'a larguée pour moi.

Pâques: Ne me tue pas!

Thanksgiving: Je ne suis pas une dinde.

Votre anniversaire: Tu l'ignores, mais le gars que tu as rencontré sur ce site est en fait une fille et...c'est moi.

Le 1er mai: Bonne glande avec Roy!

La fête nationale de n'importe quel pays: Ta face me fait peur.

L'Epiphanie: J'ai envie de te frapper avec une lampe de bureau.

La fête des Rois: Je suis le roi du Monde!

Les soirées pyjama: Les épées Durandiiiiiil...!

Autres...:...Cordialement.

Moi, ça fait:

Chère Sara,

Je t'écris pour t'annoncer que Rose est sataniste. Je sais, ça fait un choc, mais il y a pire. Sache qu'une banane sort avec George Clooney et que Greed s'est déshabillé pour un haricot. En plus, Shô Tucker a eu une aventure avec Envy. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. En plus, j'ai peur que Sebastian Michaelis vole un stylo dans un supermarché et le mette au congélateur. Si jamais tu vois Envy, dis-lui que je veux le voir dans mon lit, nu... Je ne sais pas si ça lui fera plaisir, mais tant pis, je prends le risque. A plus!

Ton copain t'a larguée pour moi,

Ta dévouée Lilisu.


End file.
